finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
1000 Words
1000 Words is the name of the ballad Yuna sings from atop the Celsius at the concert in the Thunder Plains in Final Fantasy X-2. It was written by Kazushige Nojima, Noriko Matsueda, and Takahito Eguchi. Originally titled 1000 no Kotoba, 1000 Words, along with Real Emotion, was translated into and sung in English for the US release of Final Fantasy X-2. The english versions were sung by Jade from Sweetbox while the japanese versions were sung by Koda Kumi. While Yuna sings the song, Lenne, and her memories of Shuyin and Zanarkand are displayed, summoned by the Songstress Dressphere Yuna is wearing. Lyrics (Original Japanese version) Lyrics (Kumi English version) I know that you lied to me Using gentle words to shelter me Your words are like a dream But dreams could never fool me It's not right to me I'm acting so distant now Turned my back as you walked away But I was listening That you fight your battles far for me It's not right to me "Don't you worry 'cause i'll come back" I could hear you speaking as you walk to the door I have to be strong To hide the pain When I turn back the pages Crying might have been the answer What If I shed my tears and beg you not to leave But now i'm not afraid To do what's in my heart Those thousand words Have never been spoken So far away I'm sending them to you where ever you are Suspended on shiny wings Those thousand words Have never been spoken They cradle you Make you no longer dare seem so far away And hold you forever That dream isn't over yet I pretend and say "I can't forget" I still live in my day You've been there with me all the way It's not right of me "Don't you worry 'cause I'll write to you" I could see you speaking as you look away I acted strong To hide the love when I turn back the pages Anger might have been the answer But if I shook my head and say that I can't wait But now i'm not afraid To do what's in my heart Those thousand words Have never been spoken So far away I'm sending them to you where ever you are Suspended on shiny wings Those thousand words Have never been spoken They cradle you Make you no longer dare seem so far away And hold you forever Those thousand words Have never been spoken Lalalala Im sending them to you where ever you are Suspended on shiny wings Those thousand words Have never been spoken Lalalala Making all of that years feel like lonely days Lalalalaaa Lyrics (International version) I know that your hiding things Using gentle words to shelter me Your words were like a dream But dreams could never fool me Not that easily I acted so distant then Didn't say goodbye before you left But I was listening You fight your battles far from me Far too easily "Save your tears cause I'll come back" I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door But still I swore To hide the pain, when I turn back the pages Shouting might have been the answer What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart Though a thousand words Have never been spoken They'll fly to you Crossing over the time And distance holding you, suspended on silver wings And a thousand words One thousand confessions Will cradel you Making all of the pain you feel seem far away They'll hold you forever The dream isn't over yet Though I often say I can't forget I still relive that day You've been there with me all the way I still hear you say "Wait for me, I'll write you letters" I could see how you stand with your eyes to the floor But still I swore To hide the doubt when I turn back the pages Anger might have been the answer What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late Cause a thousand words Call out through the ages They'll fly to you Even though we can't see I know they are reaching you, suspended on silver wings Oh a thousand words One thousand embraces Will cradel you Making all of your weary days seem far away They'll hold you forever Oh a thousand words (a thousand words) Have never been spoken (ohh yeah) They'll fly to you They'll carry you home, (carry you home) and into my arms Suspended on silver wings (on silver wings!) And a thousand words (ohh) Call out through the ages (call through the ages!) They'll cradel you (ohh yeah) Make all of the lonely years to lonely days (lonely days) They'll hold you forever. Ohhhhhhhhhhh a thousand words Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Category:Music